


Meaningless (or meaningful?) Conversation

by Kim Yoon Chan (KimYoonChan)



Category: Lee Dong Wook - Fandom, Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimYoonChan/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: You have a surprising but funny conversation with Dong Wook.





	Meaningless (or meaningful?) Conversation

It was another night alone for you as Dong Wook was away filming for Produce X. But thankfully, he had time to call you everytime he went away... 

“So, how are the kids? Are they holding up well?” you asked him, making sure that you didn’t ask him any direct questions that could get him into trouble. 

_“They’re doing better than expected...well, from my eyes anyways. They’re such great kids, really...I can’t bear to see them all go,”_ he answered with a sad tone to his voice. 

“But you know they’ll go off and create their own flower path, more bigger than this one right? It’s not goodbye yet...we’ll see them all soon,” you told him, to help cheer him up, but another thought came to mind, something you thought about earlier and wanted to tell him. 

“I thought of something fun earlier....” 

_“Oh, what was that?”_ he asked with curiosity . 

“I was just thinking...if we have any kids, the boys could be their uncles, they’ll have 100 uncles!!” Dong Wook laughed down the line and you could imagine the smile on his face. 

_“We’re not even married yet and you’re thinking about kids? You’re so cute...” _a small sigh left your lips. 

“Yeah, you’re right...” you trailed off, only to start again excitedly. 

“Ooh, oooh...! We should invite them all to our wedding! We’ll even invite the final line up. They may have a busy schedule, but we’ll invite them anyways!” Another laugh came from Dong Wook, which fed your excitement even more. With this, he decided to play along with your idea. 

_“What about our families? Or our friends?”_ he asked, a curious tone to his voice. The line goes quiet and he thought you may have left the call, though random background noises made him think otherwise. 

“We’ll have a proper wedding! With family and friends...then we can have a wedding celebration with the boys!! We’d have so much fun!” you were nearly bouncing off your seat with the excitement bubbling inside you. 

_“Wah...you thought this through a lot huh?”_ Dong Wook questioned as he tried to imagine a party with nearly all the boys in attendance, and how much chaos it would be for the both of you to handle. 

“I’ve been watching the episodes...I can see how much these boys mean to you now that you’ve been around them long enough. I just wanted to include them in our lives just like how you have included them in yours...” both of you stay quiet, as you let the heartfelt silence fill in. Everyone knows how close Dong Wook is to the kids and how the kids admire him for everything that he’s done for them, so it felt right to you, to consider them a part of your life now. You may not see or hear from them as much as Dong Wook would, but at least with effort, you knew who was who, for the potential moments where he would talk to you about funny conversations he had with any of them, or maybe just random updates he got. 

_“Jagiya ...thank you for putting in the effort, it means a lot to me. These boys are like sons to me now, and hearing you being all excited about them makes me so happy. Maybe one day, we could invite some of them over to dinner...”_ a smile came across your face and you wanted to just go over to him and pinch his cheeks. 

“Dinner it is...”


End file.
